1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an illumination system including a seat and a sleep control light, and to a mobile body including the illumination system.
2. Description of the Related Art
An illumination system in transportation includes a luminaire that assists a user in reading in a seat or a luminaire that provides brightness necessary for the user in having a meal. A technique for controlling a luminaire to support the user's sleep and awakening is known (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-99410, for example).